


How Tony likes it

by melonbutterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Internal Monologue, Introspection, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony deserves somebody like Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Tony likes it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Loki likes it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912347) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



Tony likes it when Loki holds him down when they fuck.

Not all the time, not every time; they have a varied sex life, do something different every time, more by intent than by design. But around forty percent of those times involve one of them holding the other down, and roughly sixty percent of the time the one being held down is Tony.

He loves it. At first he puts up a fight – always does, and it's a game, Loki will start by tightening his grip on Tony's wrist and Tony will let him until he suddenly coils his body and flips them around, presses Loki into the mattress with his weight, distracts him with the pleasure of a particularly pointed roll of his hips. By this point they normally won't have gotten to penetration yet, though sometimes they will, and it doesn't matter at all who's doing the penetrating; when Loki is in the mood and when Tony is in the mood, Loki will flip them around again and this time use both hands to hold Tony down, one hand tangled with Tony's, the other on his upper arm, grip so tight it's a breath away from bruising. And Tony will maybe give up then, or maybe send them through another round of spinning, but it doesn't matter, it results in the same: with Tony's surrender, if playfully forced or easily given, Loki's eyes will grow more and more intense, as will the roll of his hips. He will stare at Tony, gaze not wavering from his eyes; Tony will be as pinned by that as much as by Loki's weight, the disarming pleasure of their bodies coming together.

And the pressure will build up – pressure of more than one kind – a roiling tension slowly coiling tighter and tighter within, between them, making Tony breathless and dizzy, muscles tense. Eventually it will capture his attention so much he'll stop being loud – and Tony loves being loud, nobody's surprised – and the only sound between them will be the slap of skin on skin, their panting breaths. It will get to a point where Tony will almost be distracted from the pleasure of their bodies; not truly, of course, it's the catalyst, but at the same time something else happens between them, something amplified between them, a reverse echo growing stronger and stronger with every thrust, every precise, powerful roll of Loki's hips. The intensity will take Tony's breath, close to the end, and he'll be so far gone by then he won't even notice, and his mouth will fall open, his whole body will tighten up, and still won't be able to rip his eyes from Loki's even as the power of orgasm almost blinds him, sends the world into a tailspin for a while. All he can see in that moment is Loki's face above him, eyes green and dark and possessive, almost hypnotizing, definitely captivating, until they flutter almost shut when Loki comes, and it will almost be like coming again, so intense Loki's orgasm will be for Tony.

Whenever Tony thinks about this that is what he will love the most, how absolutely lost in the pleasure Loki gets; it's not something that will always happen when they have sex. But always in those moments, Loki will be completely free, and Tony is the one who has made it happen, with his body he has made Loki forget it all, even if only for a little while, and he will have given Loki one of the most intense orgasms they have together.

There is pride in that, of course there is; Loki isn't someone who gives his body away easily, at least not anymore. Tony suspects why, can trace back based on accidentally dropped comments by Loki and Thor both, in unguarded moments, always covered up hastily, but he and Loki have never really talked about. And truly, it doesn't really matter; all that's important is that with Tony, Loki gives his body freely, offers himself up but, more importantly, takes. Takes whatever Tony offers without hesitation, barely even asks. For Loki, who demands because he expects to be denied, that's huge. Of course Tony is fucking proud of it, sometimes drifts off thinking about it and he gets so smug, because he's Tony fucking Stark, fucking a god. Better yet, being fucked by them in return, and being so good at it that Loki doesn't even think of seeking another. Loki is focused on Tony, and not just because Tony is hot or easy or gives so freely both his possessions and his body. Tony isn't dumb, he knows that Loki is possessive, knows what Loki is doing as he curls himself tighter and tighter around him. The thing is, though? Tony doesn't mind. Loki is a _god_ , incredibly powerful, incredibly smart, incredibly fucked up and incredibly hot, and only somebody like that could deserve Tony, in more than one way. And Tony, Tony deserves somebody like Loki. _Needs_ somebody like Loki, really. It's hilarious on some level, really ironic on another, but it's the crux of the matter, why this is working out so well for the both of them.

All this won't be what he'll be thinking about in the moment, though. Barely any coherent thought will form in his mind at all; his brain will be flooded with the good chemicals, the ones whose effect one can't artificially reproduce, and he'll be slow and sluggish and exhilarated, almost giddy but without any urgency at all. He will wrap his arms around Loki and turn them on their sides, and Loki will lick the sweat off his temple and curl a hand around the back of his head, cradle him close, and in that moment it won't matter, what else all is between them, within them, because in that moment they're nothing more than two people who have made each other feel incredibly good, who maybe feel something incredible about each other too but in that moment it doesn't matter, it's not scary, it's not worrying; in that moment, it just is.


End file.
